


They'll cope with it

by JaspeSanguineo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspeSanguineo/pseuds/JaspeSanguineo
Summary: When you decide to finally meet Sam and Gabriel, your parents, your life turns upside down. Is the new couple able to learn to love you as their child?





	1. New member

It was finally the day you would meet your parents. You were done with people believing you are crazy, with this dull world and this empty sensation of never belonging anywhere.  
Every year Kali, the closest thing to family you have, would never fail to come on your "birthday" and ask.  
"Are you ready?" And you had always responded that you were not. You had grown all your life watching Supernatural and you were pretty damned scared of how they would react. Kali would just smile, drop the subject and celebrate with you.  
Before today the only day you'd been this nervous was when you met Jared Padaleki and Richard Speight Junior. You knew they weren't actually Sam and Gabriel, but you needed to hug them or something. In the end you just took a picture. Although, you still managed to ask Jensen what kind of uncle he would be. He just winked and said, the best.  
But today you were gonna look them in the eyes, like you did millions of times in front of the mirror, and say:  
"Sam Winchester and Gabriel the almighty Archangel, I am Y/N, you daughter. I was brought to this world by Kali, the destroyer.-"  
"Oh, please! Just call me Kali" she joked as she interrupted your monologue with a happy grin. "Don't be so worried" A pause as she sat next to you." They are gonna love you."This was not the first time she had to said that. You were one yes from your whole life to change, to have a family, stop being alone.  
Before she could ask, you picked your bag and grabbed her hand.  
The world went black.  
You awoke in a dark room. The dungeon! Yes! You made it! Well, your arms were restrained with chains and Kali was nowhere to be seen, but you arrived nonetheless.  
When the full Team Free Will entered the room, you practically fainted again. You were ready for two things: Drinking holy water and your speech. You were not prepared for starting to cry randomly.  
" I thought we weren't gonna torture her. Why is she crying?" Cas looked at you with confusion.  
"What.is.this" Dean stuffed a note in your face, scribbled with Kali's writing. -Kinda forgot place is warded, have fun with your family-." What family!?"  
" Tha-that's a note from Kali" You couldn't stop stuttering "Yo-you family"  
That's when Sam took Dean a few steps further and showed him how scared you were. Sobbing uncontrollably.  
Dean stormed out saying that he was gonna call Cas for help while Sam crouched in front of you.  
" It's okay sweety, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know who you are" You smiled a bit at those big eyes trying to comfort you.  
You bowed down your head " Can Gabriel be here?"  
"You know him? But Cas said you weren't from this world...did he brought you here?" As you saw you weren't talking he left to call them.  
They all appeared and you had to steady your breath. Gabriel was there, next to Sam, looking at you like he was reading through you. Sam signed for you to say what you have to.  
"Sam Winchester and Gabriel the almighty Archangel, I am Y/N, you daughter. I was brought to this world by Kali, the destroyer. I have lived in another world, in which you are known as Jared, Jensen, Misha and Richard."  
"Oh god Gabe! You said I couldn't knock you up! You should have told me, you bastard!" As Dean's face bathed in disgust, Gabriel jumped.  
"Sammich! Calm the fuck down! I've had enough of births after the horse! She can't be ours!""Then how did-""Kali, motherfucker!"" Sugar, can you explain?"  
"She mixed your blood at the end of hammer of gods, so Da-  
"Hammer of what?"  
"Oh, right. That's the episode. When you confronted uncle and he killed you" Gabriel seemed a bit shocked at the mention of his brother as an uncle, but tasted the idea of being a star in his mouth greedily."She used the blood she took from you two and molded mud to make me. She had to let go that power so Dad-Gabriel, could come back" Your much shorted Dad disappeared and Sam ran after him.  
"He is just processing" Castiel took of the chains that restrained you." Give him some time"  
"Can I ask you some questions...emm niece?" He lead you to the war room. It was bigger than in Tv, and the wall that spectators never saw was filled with books. You roamed and touched the door frames, and the old books they spent hours reading.  
"I know this is a lot. I know all about you, and you know nothing about me. I'll answer anything, whether me, the show, you doppelgangers, destiel.." You swagger your eyebrows.  
"God no!" You both laugh." I wanted to ask, why know?"  
"Kali has been offering to bring me home every year since I hit 5. At the beginning I was scared, scared of you not accepting me, of the angels killing me for my angel linage... but this year, i thought: who values family more than a Winchester? I can't be afraid of who i am forever! . I couldn't stand to see you suffer for the mark of Cain, knowing how to fix it, to see my parents pine over each other while I knew they were gonna love each other at the end.I just wished I had said yes before they died."  
"you don't have to worry about that. They''ll learn to love you whatever it cost." you sent him an apologetic smile. " Whose deaths?  
" Bobby's, and Charlie's, Adam's, Kevin too...they loved you all so much on TV." You reminded of a video." Do you have my stuff?" Dean left for a second to get your bag. That left you some seconds to think, even though nothing was gonna settle until later. Was it all just another dream? You notice Dean staring at you with a smile.  
"You really do look like them. When Sam was your age, he had that same frown when he was thinking, and you got the dimples, too" He handed you your bag, but you just launched at him and hugged him.  
He didn't do anything for a minute, and then wrapped himself around him. The embrace of cotton, ash and leather smell surrounded your senses. You thought of every time you've seen him cry and hold him tighter.  -You are not poison. You deserve love.-  John giving his life for him. Sam's deaths. Lisa and Ben. You wished you had been there for him when it all went down.  
You cleaned your watering eyes a bit and searched for a video on your phone you took at the last con you went.  
Dean sat down and watched.  
-"So, question for Jeffrey. If you were John and still alive, what would you say to the boys?" Your voice recognizable at the background.  
"Well, I believe even though John was portrayed to be a harsh commander instead of a father, I tried to also bring his love for his children through the acting as much as I could. John would love to tell Sam that he was proud of his decisions, of what he accomplished by disobeying him. As for Dean....he would tell him to keep holding on, because he is proud. Of how he took care of Sammy, of how he defeated all that was thrown at him and didn't look at himself. But John knew the weight and blame he put on his elder son's shoulder and would ask for forgiveness." As all the fans awwwwwwwwwed his speech, Jensen entered the stage with a warm welcome of applauds.  
"That was Jeffrey Dean Morgan making us all cry!" They hugged quickly and started searching for another question when the video ended.-  
Dean was about to make some snarky comment about how high his voice was but refrained as he said:  
"He does look better with a beard" His eyes were kind of watery too." Am I called Dean for him?" You laugh a bit "it's a homage to Jack Kerouac's road-trip novel On the Road, Dean and Sal. The funniest thing is that the Impala was chosen because it could fit a body in it's trunk" You both chuckle."I have many more from the other actors and directors if you want to watch later. I just hope it's not to much. Thought when I met you, you might want to see that they are all good and fine. And for the record, I got some of you too."  
"What does he do now?"  
"He is Negan at The Walking Dead. Great series. I can show you later. I also got the first twelve Supernatural seasons if you want to see why your life is so famous."  
"That would be great sweetheart."


	2. She smiles!

Sam was just freaking out right now.A child? And all this time she was there waiting for him, and the rational thing he does? Runs off like a freaking baby. He is not his brother that runs from feelings. He had always wanted to be a father. He thought about having kids with Gabriel before, but not like this. Specifically without ever knowing who she was, having missed her every first. She looked so much like the love of his life. Smirky grin, gestures and that I-know-it-all way of talking. He could do it. But he had to deal with an even bigger problem now. His boyfriend had more issues with parenthood than anyone in existence. He was probably shouting at the skies in Asgard while drowning himself in every kind of alcohol he can find. Someone who thinks so low of himself but acts like he is the cherry in all desserts won't cope with the thought of a life at his feet easily. He has always thought that what his grace touches will be ruined forever. He barely even sees the children he had as Loki.  
Sam prayed for him until a crouched silhouette blinked onto his arms sobbing. The heat of his new mate hugging him seem to calm him. The thought that were practically walking on his mind couldn't stop.  
"Shhh...Don't worry. We've dealt with gods, what can a teen do? Let's just man up and talk to her. Unless...you do want to try right?" Just the idea of leaving a dream full girl that did nothing wrong and left her whole life to meet them was crashing his heart.  
"O-of course! You know I have always wanted a little Samantha running around, someone who could make us be called proud! But she's been alone for so long and I shou-should have known! She wasn't home, I don't want her to get ruined like me."  
"Baby, you are not ruined. Never been, never will. You saved our sorry asses more than a million times, you tell me all about boring history and take me to places I never thought existed. And most important of all, you showed me what love can be like. Now, we are gonna show this girl." Sam lifted his mate's chin and softly clean his tears with a kiss.

Y/n and Cas hit on pretty fast, you had all this questions about what the bible got wrong for many years, and he was more than happy to answer all of them.  
From the table in the war room, Dean was pretending to read about some kind of Nereida while looking at you. The wonderful feeling in his chest that trapped him with heaviness. A few hours since he first met you and he was already imagining how to protect you from all the bad things that chased him his whole life. It was strange. Maybe because he sees so much of Sam in you.  
At first he was scared of magic, the one you might have inside, or the one that brought you here, but now all he is scared about is of your parents accepting you.  
Sam will love you eventually. Of course it’ll take time, like anyone in this family, they’ve lost many people close. Some more than once. When Gabriel came back, he buried himself under a wall as long as he was able to hold it. The green eyed hunter doesn’t want to know how would you react to that. You had that light in your eyes that they had Lost hunting, that spark Cas had every time he discovered he was alive once more. You knew what this world had to offer, and you still came for your family.

The room they gave you was empty. Cold and stone like an abandoned school, no wind flaring through. But just with seeing a note on the bed your heart warmed. Maybe Kali was right. You might belong here somehow.

__****

Y/n  
We are really sorry of the way me and Gabe ran of earlier. Maybe we can go for ice-cream and chat a bit?  
btw: Kali left your stuff at the table of war room.  
Sam

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short af, but I'll add more soon. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday i'll think of good chapter names, i swear.

You picked up your stuff while clutching your parent's note in your hand. You knew it was gonna be hard to get across Gabe's shell, but you knew Sam had always wanted an offspring, even while he was with Jess, and he was willing to try for you. Dean had told you to choose a room to the right. The room was pretty empty, and of course military-looking. You threw the backpack on the grey bed and sat next to it heavily. All those years just watching their life from afar and now that you got a chance to be a part of it, it feels like the scariest thing ever. They are just there, like you always wished, a turn in the corner away from you and it feels like breathing is as hard as a diamond. You would never even think of Kali as a bad mother, cause she gave you everything you could have ever wished for and was there for you always and the love for her was the forever lasting kind, but Sam and Gabriel were that little dream you never had.

They were so good to each other together, the moment their minds finally caught up on their feeling, you were filled with joy. They deserve the love they never got to enjoy before, the love that makes you want to give everything you have just for the sake of their happiness. 

You put on your “I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition t-shit” and some random pant in hope to amuse Cas with the message. Since the bunker was a lot different in real life, finding your way outside almost looked as an impossible task. 

Opening the door filled you with a strange feeling. The air of the outside made your sight turn white. What the hell was going on? A scream was ripped of your lungs, but you weren't feeling pain at all.

 

 

-how could you not even think it was a good idea to check if she had powers! She's your fucking daughter! What did you think it was gonna happen the moment she entered a magic filled realm after so many years of her essence bottled up!?" Kali's voice. You could recognize it anywhere. This was her "wrath that brought an army to life with the drops of her godly blood" voice. You still didn't have the strength to either move nor understand clearly her words.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter then! Maybe it was you who didn't think that maybe... I don't know...WE WOULD HAVE LIKED TO MEET HER!" A deep sigh falls as you assume Sam calms his partner down. You can't help the sob that escaped you as you heard him.

A few footsteps, a few seconds of silence. A knock on your door. You don't answer, but the door is opened anyway by the small strong hands of Kali.

She sits at the edge as everyone else enters the room. You think you're seeing thing as you look at her, and little flashes of her skin mixed on a blue tone, and her hands as shadows of more hands. Castiel enters first, and you see a pair of raven wings, as you had many times on the show, spread wide and disappearing slightly at moments. You grip your head, covering your eyes, scared of all these sensations. They weren't necessarily molesting. More like overwhelming...and kind of familiar. Moving it and feeling it across your fingerprints, and concentrating it on your chest, like you could breathe it out.

You didn't realize Gabriel and Sam had entered into the room and were looking at you with eyes full of wonder. Since the moment they bonded, Sam had been able to see his family's souls and grace, and it seemed that your's wasn't an exception. It was bright, and it was like anything he had ever seen. Not a blue ethereal light of Grace or a sun bright light that made you blind, it was more of a mixture. It had that characteristic flow through you like Gabe's, who's trapped in a vessel, but it also shone outside of you like his brother's core.

Then Gabriel looked at the little wings. Golden like his, and two pairs instead of three. They had been flexing around, taking in all their new existence. Feathers ruffling around on the windless room. They reminded him of every time God brought on a new group of born angel fledgins and he sat in front of them showing them flying tricks before they could even think about soaring in The Garden like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know and I'll get on with the next!


End file.
